Love or Not?
by Musume Ve
Summary: Setelah putus dengan Ichigo,bagaimanakah nasib Hitsugaya?  Warning:Abal,ancur,gaje dan pastinya Yaoi fic!  My first fanfic!  Don't like don't read  RnR please...


**Love or not?**

Halooooooooo para FFn maniac,saya newbie disini.

Ingin menyebarkan virus-virus yaoi,khukhukhu #plakk#

Karena ini fanfic pertama saya,jadi gomen ya kalo jelek dan abal-abalan m(_ _)m

Maklumin saja ya...^^v

Yessss,this my first fanfic...

**Disclaimer**:Pengennya sih bilang aku,tapi aku takut di deathglare sama Tite Kubo sensei...XP

**Pair**:IchiHitsu,GrimmHitsu,IchiMomo,dan pair-pair lainnya yang belum kepikiran sekarang ini...XP

**Warning**:Abal,Gaje,Garing,Typo(s),Alur kecepetan,Muter-muter gx jelas,AU,dan pastinya YAOI,sekali lagi **YAOIIIIIIII ** #PLAKK!#... XP

So...**Don't like Don't Read**

**Like?Review please! **^^

Hitsugaya POV

"Hei kau mau ikut kita Toushiro?"

"Hah?Kemana Abarai-san?"

"Makan-makan,dan yang lebih penting lagi,Ichigo ikut loh..."

Disinilah aku sekarang,tempat nongkrong Renji yang sekarang benar-nenar menyebalkan di mataku.

Bagaimana tidak?Dia membawaku ke tempat 'mengerikan' yang bernama diskotik.

Dan bodohnya aku mau saja ikut hanya karena kehadiran sosok Ichigo,yang tak lain adalah mantanku sendiri.

Sebenarnya aku masih menyukai Ichigo,entah karena aku yang bodoh atau aku yang dungu,aku memutuskan hubungan kami begitu saja tepat di hari sebulan kami jadian.

Sekarang penyesalan tinggal masih bisa mengingat ekspresi Ichigo ketika aku bilang ingin putus dengannya.

Flashback:

"Hah?Pu...pu..putus?Kenapa Shiro?Apa aku kurang baik untukmu?"Wajah Ichigo menyiratkan kebingungan mendalam dari apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Maafkan aku Ichigo,aku hanya tak tahan mendengar berbagai gosip dan ketidaksukaan para fansmu,aku benar-benar...aku benar-benar..."Aku tak sanggup lagi untuk bicara padanya.

"Huh...baiklah Toushiro aku mengerti maksudmu,tapi aku hanya ingin kau tau,aku akan tetap mencintaimu,karena aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu..."

End of flashback

Sekarang aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh.

Melihatnya pun sudah membuat diriku bahagia.

Beberapa kali aku memberanikan diri untuk memang cowok yang baik,dia selalu membalas SMS ku meskipun aku telah menyakitinya.

"Hei bengong aja dari tadi?"Ichigo menyapaku diiringi senyuman khasnya.

Aku tersentank dan menjadi blushing sendiri melihatnya.

"Akh...ha...hai..hai Ichigo,kau bicara padaku?"

Baka!Tentu saja dia bicara padaku,memangnya ada siapa lagi selain aku,bodoh.

"Ha...Ha...Ha...kau lucu Shiro."Ichigo tertawa dengan lepasnya.

Beberapa orang memperhatikan kami,terutama Renji,ia tersenyum-senyum dengan jailnya.

Aku hanya bisa memberikan deathglare padanya.

"Ha...Ha...Ha..."Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya tertawa.

Ukkhh!Baka Toushiro!Itu pertama kalinya dia bicara padaku setelah berhari-hari saling diam dan hanya bicara lewat SMS menghancurkan segalanya Toushiro!

Trillliiliiitt...triliiiiliiit...(Bunyi hp zaman kuno itu...XD)

Akh,siapa orang yang dengan seenaknya membangunkanku dari mimpi indah di hari liburku.

Aku menengadah melihat jam di dinding.

Astaga jam 12 siang?Akh,ini pasti gara-gara Renji!Gara-gara dia aku pulang tengah malam dan dimarahin Ayah!Dan lagi?sepertinya semalam aku mabuk deh?Siapa yang mengantarku pulang ya?

Aku menjadi blushing ketika ingat bahwa Ichigo lah yang mengantarku pulang.

Oke!Stop blushing blushingannya,sekarang kita lihat siapa orang bodoh yang me-SMS ku pagi-pagi (ralat) siang-siang begini.

Dari:089757xxxxx

Ucpn:Hai Shiro-Hime,kau sudah bangun?

Hah?Siapa ini?Aku sama sekali tak mengenal nomornya?Apa Ichigo ya?

Blush!Aku blushing lagi untuk kesekian kalinya

Tapi,sepertinya Ichigo tak pernah memanggilku seperti itu deh,masa iya sih..

Untuk:089757xxxxx

Ucpn:Hah?Siapa kau?Gx usah seenaknya panggil-panggil sok akrab gitu deh!Baka!

Dari:089757xxxx

Ucpan:Akh kau jahat sekali padaku Shiro!Kamu lupa pada teman baikmu waktu SD ini?

Untuk:089757xxxx

Ucpn:Hah?Teman baik?SD?Teman SD ku ya?Siapa ya?

Dari:089757xxxx

Ucpan:Aku Grimmjou!Baka Hime!Kau lupa padaku ya?Hxhxhx,kita memang sudah jarang komunikasi ya,padahal kan kita satu sekolah.

Astaga Grimmjou?Mau apa dia sebenarnya?Bukankah dia sedang dekat dengan Nell,sang puteri sekolah?Kenapa dia menghubungiku?

Untuk:089757xxxx

Ucpn:Oh kau Grimm,ada apa?

Dari:089757xxxx

Ucpan:Apakah salah aku me-SMS temanku sendiri?Kita kan sekarang jarang bicara,lagipula sekarang kau free kan?Bukankah kau habis putus dengan Ichigo?

JDEEERRR!Kata-kata Grimm benar-benar membuat aku sakit hati lagi,karena mengingat hal itu.

Untuk:089757xxxx

Ucpn:Akh!Kenapa kau bisa tau?

Dari:089757xxxx

Ucpn:Tentu saja,secara pribadi aku sudah mengincarmu sejak lama Toushiro...

Owwww!Tidak!

-to be continued-

A/N:

Pendek?

Sengaja!hehehehehe...#plakk#...XP

Chap 2 bakal masuk ke permasalahan dan pastinya panjang,peace ^^v

Oh ya,fanfic ini kudedikasikan untuk **Utsukushii Hana**,yang telah memberiku semangat untuk menyelesaikan fanfic ini,para Yaoi mania dan teman-teman FB ku yang telah mendukungku...

Terima kasih ya teman-teman...\^o^/

Yeah!Fanfic pertama langsung bikin multichap,bagaimana pendapat kalian?

**Review please**!\^o^/

Jangan flame ya...^^v(tapi kalo emang pantes gak papa deh...hiks...Q.Q).

-Musume Ve-


End file.
